


More Than Modeling

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Model Liam, Photographer Theo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam goes in for a modeling job but it doesn’t go the way he expected.





	More Than Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Liam hesitantly knocked the door in front of him. He catches his breath once he saw the man who was on the other side. 

"You must be Liam, I'm Theo, come right in." Theo said stepping out of the way. Liam slowly walked into the loft and stood in the middle of the room. "You can sit down if you like. I'm almost done setting up." Liam sat done in a comfy chair and watched as Theo set up a camera. Liam couldn't help but look at the man's fit body. He gulped as Theo turned around and smiled. "So Liam, is this your first time doing a shoot naked?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Liam said his voice shaking.

"Don't worry Liam, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I used to be a model and I did tons of nude photo shoots."

"I just don't know about it. What if someone I know sees it."

"Your face doesn't appear in the photos. Your face will always get cropped out of the photos." Theo comforted sitting across from Liam. "So Liam tell me about yourself."

"Wow, that's a first. I've never had a photographer ask me about myself before."

"I like getting to know my models. It gives us a more personal connection." Theo said a hint of innocence filling his voice.

"Well I'm 19 years old and I started doing this to pay for college tuition and I never thought it would escalate to where a porn magazine would want me to model for them."

"You scream innocence Liam, a lot of our readers like that. How about we start with the shoot?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Great, start with your shirt off." Liam took his shirt off and Theo started taking the pictures.

As time went by, the photos kept getting more and more dirty. It got to the point where Liam was on his hands and knees, with his ass up high in the air. He was surprised by how much he was enjoying this, his dick fully erect sticking out. 

"Okay I think we're done here." Theo said sitting on the couch. "Unless you want me to take some private pictures that are just for us?" Liam found himself nodding at Theo. He really enjoyed this and he wanted more. Theo smirked and patted his knee. "Come here Liam." Liam was about to get up when he heard a disapproving sound come from Theo's throat. Liam sighed and crawled over to Theo. "Ahh that's much better, now Liam I'm about to give you something. Once you accept you'll be mine." Liam blushed at the thought. Theo was extremely good looking and the thought of being his made him excited. Liam nodded and meant with disapproval. "Use your words Liam."

"Yes I want to be yours."

"That's a good boy." Theo praised pulling something out from underneath the couch. It was a black collar, Liam's eyes widened at the sight. It was beautiful and he wanted it badly. Theo gently wrapped the collar around the younger boy's neck. When he was done he grabbed his camera and took a couple of pictures. "You look beautiful Liam. Now I want you to come over and suck my dick." 

"Yes sir" Liam said unzipping Theo's tight pants and pulling off the older man's boxers. Liam couldn't help but stare at him in awe. His dick was huge, definitely bigger than his own. Which most of the time he would've been jealous but not now. 

"You like it don't you?"

"Very much."

"Good, now be a good boy and suck." Liam licked Theo's tip before slowly lowering his head onto the length. Liam was met with low pitch moans for the older boy. He continued to suck at a slow place until Theo yanked his head off. "That's enough of that, I don't want to come until I'm inside you." Liam shuddered at the thought of Theo inside him.

Theo lifted Liam up and put him in his lap. Liam tried to grind his hips on Theo's cock but Theo was gripping his hips hard. Preventing him from moving. Liam let out and aggravated sigh causing Theo to laugh.

"You'll get what you want soon. But first I want to take more pictures of your beautiful body." Theo smirked as Liam let out a loud whimper. Theo grabbed his camera and made sure to take his sweet ass time taking pictures. Liam was starting to get restless when Theo finally put the camera down. Liam rushed in and kissed Theo. Theo obviously liked that because he deepened the kiss and slowly moved his hands to Liam's ass. He squeezed real hard causing the younger boy to gasp. That was the perfect opportunity for Theo to slither his tongue in Liam's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Theo obviously won that fight. They continued to kiss for what felt like forever when Theo pulled away. "As much as I loved that. I think it's time for me to fuck you. Don't you think?" Liam quickly nodded, excited for what Theo was going to do to him. "You want to ride me baby?"

"Yes sir, please." Liam lowered himself onto Theo, a satisfying moan leaving his lips.

"Feels good doesn't it Liam?" Theo said grabbing the younger man's hips. He slowly guided Liam up and down on his cock, making sure not to hurt him. Liam wasn't satisfied with this pace.

"Faster Theo! Faster." With a loud groan Theo thrusted as fast as he could into Liam's tight ass. 

Both boys were in ecstasy as Theo continued to thrust in and out of Liam's tight hole. Theo reaches beside him and grabbed his camera.

"Is this an appropriate time to take pictures?" Liam asked letting out a small laugh.

"You look too beautiful and besides I need something to jerk off to later.” Theo smirked. Liam rolled his eyes and lightly punched the older man on the shoulder. Theo put his camera to the side and went back to focusing his attention on Liam. 

After what seemed like hours both boys were close to reaching their climaxes. Liam was the first to reach orgasm, cum gushing out and landing onto both of their chests. Followed by Theo who shouted out profanities until he came in Liam’s tight ass.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Theo said, pulling out of the younger boy and laying next to him.

“Do you have sex with your clients a lot?”

“No, I’ve never thought of it but you’re so cute.” Liam felt himself blush.

“Is this a one time thing?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“No, definitely not.” Liam said smiling. Theo pulled him close and kissed him. He was looking forward to the next time they see each other.


End file.
